1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools generally and more particularly pertains to a new handle for providing an improved grip as well as improved accuracy and control for use with striking tools such as hammers of various types as well as multipurpose tools such as hatchets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of striking tools is well known in the prior art. A striking tool generally consists of the tool head and a fixed handle. The present invention relates to an improved handle. For many years, various modifications have been made to striking tool handles to improve the grip characteristics. More specifically, the use of hammers to drive fasteners such as nails has been known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
known prior art handles for striking tools include U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,024 by Sexton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,265 by Dalury; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,352 by Swindoll; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,080 by Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,343 by Rust et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,784 by Lamont.
Numerous embodiments of prior art striking tools are provided in Grainger Industrial and Commercial Equipment and Supplies, Fall 1993, General Catalog No. 384, pp. 1037, 1038, 1040, 1041 and 1042. These illustrations depict the variety of striking tools and available handles that are available. None of these embodiments describe a striking tool handle that provides a finger shield for enclosing the hand while shielding the fingers and knuckles from impact or abrasion and a thumb rest for allowing the thumb to stabilize and control the tool.
Further embodiments of prior art striking tools are provided in Ben Meadows Company, Equipment for Natural Resource Managers, 1996, pp 72-74. Item no. 161331 on page 73 discloses a leather grip with a metal guard attached to a blade, and Item no. 160070 on page 74 discloses an injection-molded polypropylene handle attached to a blade. Neither tool includes the type of thumb rest that would allow the thumb of the tool user to be utilized in controlling the tool.
It must be understood that previous striking tool handles do not have the features of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,024 by Sexton describes a process for making a moldable plastic handle designed to conform to the user's hand. This process produces a unique tool handle that is only suitable for one user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,265 by Dalury illustrates an ergometric handle to increase comfort and control over a hand tool. Although the handle provides a thumb indentation, it does not disclose a thumb ramp designed to position the user's thumb so that it is balanced axially above the centerline of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,352 by Swindoll discloses a connected arch member on a conventional hammer handle. The purpose of the arch is to aid with the nail pulling function of a claw hammer and is not related to the nail driving capabilities of a claw hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,343 by Rust et al. describes a composite handle providing an improved grip utilizing synthetic plastic compounds.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool handle for use on striking tools that has a shaft, thumb ramp and finger shield.
Conventional handles can be constructed from various materials such as wood, steel, fiberglass, plastic or composites consistent with the specific intended application for a particular tool head. However, conventional prior art handles suffer from a number of deficiencies. Hand tools are often used in environmental extremes that range from dry to wet as well as hot to cold. In wet or hot conditions, a hammer handle can become wet making it slippery and difficult to hold on to. Since normal use often requires swinging hand tools with a good deal of force unintentional loss of grip while using a conventional handle often results in the tool becoming an oat of control flying projectile creating a potentially dangerous situation.
Furthermore, there are large numbers of individuals with nerve or muscular problems or other physical limitations or physical characteristics, such as having a small body frame, that result in their having a weak handgrip. For these individuals obtaining a good grasp on a conventional handle is difficult to impossible even under ideal conditions. These individuals may have adequate upper body strength for using hand tools, while being unable to utilize a hand tool because of the concern over losing their handgrip while swinging the hand tool, creating a potentially dangerous situation.
Furthermore, conventional tool handles do not provide any protection from scrapes or abrasive injury for the individuals knuckles or outer surface of the hand during use. This results in injury to the hand when the hand inadvertently contacts an object during use of the tool.
Independently of the limitations of maintaining a hold of the grip, a second limitation arises for conventional shaped tool handles. Prior art handles are designed to orientate the individual user's thumb to wrap around the user's fingers to further secure the grip. With the user's thumb substantially parallel to the user's fingers, all side to side control of the hammer is substantially provided by the palm of the user's hand. Since the thumb is unavailable to provide side to side control, loss of control can occur. This can result in meaning of the work surface or even a bruised thumb or finger when the user is holding a nail to start it and inadvertently hits a finger while trying to start the nail.
The inventive device is a tool handle that includes a shaft, thumb ramp and finger shield In these respects, the tool handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a substantially improved tool handle for use with striking tools.